


The truth will come out

by Aidenine



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Anxiety, Begging, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Licking, Love Confessions, M/M, Second chapter is NSFW, Shame, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aidenine/pseuds/Aidenine
Summary: Agent stone wants to hide his feelings and Dr.Robotnik just invented a truth serum.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 29
Kudos: 532





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know my English isn't the best, if anyone would have any amendments, I'd be happy to accept them.

Agent stone carefully closed the second cup of latte. In his head, he was always accompanied by the doctor's words. "I love the way you make them."   
He didn't often hear compliments from him. Someone might not even take that as a compliment, but Stone knew Ivo well. Only such compliments were in his style. 

He had big respect for the doctor and wanted to gain more in his eyes.  
He loved how intelligent he was, how he danced when nobody was looking and his every smile. He loves Robotnik, in every possible way. That's why he enjoyed knowing that he is the only person with whom the Doctor has a closer relationship.

And that's why he can't afford to spoil it. The doctor was too perfect for him, he's lucky to let him get so close. If Robotnik discovered feelings for him, he'd probably laugh at him, then rebuke him and for end fired him.

That's why he tried to enjoy the little things. Now it was perfect. At least that's what he was trying to tell himself.

He grabbed the cups with the hot drink and went to the lab.

"Doctor!" he screamed in front of the entrance, remembering not to surprise him again.

"Come in, Stone," he heard the answer.  
So he waited no longer and went inside.

Robotnik has worked very hard on something.

"I brought coffee" he approached 

"Put it somewhere, you've come at the perfect moment."

Stone immediately did what the doctor told him to do.  
He looked at the doctor, who still didn't look at him.

Suddenly Robotnik turned around with a big smile.

"Ready!" Stone met with his cheerful look. He would literally give him all of himself. "Drink this."

He heard the order, and quickly looked at what the doctor was holding. At first sight, an ordinary glass of water.

He reached for a drink in an uncertain motion. He also couldn't smell a single smell. There were a lot of questions in his head, but he suspected that he would not be able to ask everyone, so he chose the most important one.

"Is it safe?" he asked quietly and a little uncertainly.

"Stone, you're my best assistant, I wouldn't do anything to kill you, you doubt my skills?"

"Never, sir" He tilted the glass and drank the contents.

"How it tastes?" the Doctor asked right away

"Comparable to the look and smell. Water." he wasn't sure what he just drank, but he wasn't worried that something bad would happen.

"It should work right away..." The doctor started whispering more to himself. He took a notebook and wrote down some numbers.

Stone thought it was the right time for a second question. 

"What was that?

Ivo looked in his direction. He kept silent for a while staring at him as if he was thinking about it.

"When was the last time you masturbated?"

That question completely knocked him and made him blush a little. He was all the more surprised when he inadvertently answered the question. "Yesterday."

"Amazing. It's working perfectly!'' I am a genius!"

Stone was usually happy with the doctor, but he was more concerned about what was happening to him now.

The doctor, knowing his confused face, proceeded to explain.

"Stone, your greatest boss, has just created a truth serum. I had to ask you a control question. Now you're gonna answer everything with the truth." said proud of himself.

The agent suddenly felt dry in his mouth. "Incredible" he said quietly. There was a drop of sweat on his forehead. He had to get out of here. And quickly, before he says something he shouldn't.

"Your genius is amazing, sir." He swallowed his saliva. "I'll go make coffee." He turned around quickly and headed for the door.

"Stone, wait." he heard a cool voice behind him and followed his orders. He turned to the doctor.  
He looked displeased, "Coffee is standing there." Stone gaze followed the doctor's index finger.

"Sorry, Doctor, I'm out of my mind." 

"Oh, no wonder, considering how nervous you are right now." the doctor was slowly approaching him. 

Scared agent tried to move back, but his escape route was cut off by a wall.

The doctor, in no hurry, reduced the distance between them and leaned slightly.

"You're stressing, Agent. Your heart rate's elevated."

Stone kept silent. Is that the end of it? This is how it's gonna end?

"Does this have to do with my serum?"" asked the doctor.

"Yes." Stone responded quickly beyond his control.

"Ohh, so you have some secrets from me." Robotnik grabbed his tie, lightly minting it in his hand. "My most faithful assistant, has secrets from me. You understand that you disappointed me?"

"Yes" he said again. His heart was beating like crazy. He gazed up and met cold eyes.

He hated himself for how careless he was. Now, because of his stupidity, he might lose his job and whats worse, chance to able to spend time with the doctor.

"Does your secret have to do with me?" 

"Yes" a silent answer came out of his mouth. And his gaze landed on the floor.

The doctor sigh.   
"You let me down, Stone, I trusted you."said and interrupted by a moment's silence. "But I'm still giving you a chance to confess."

Stone nervously swallowed saliva. It's not gonna end well. He was nervous, knowing the doctor wouldn't let him go. 

"Sorry, Doctor. I can't say..." 

The silence came between them again. He knew the doctor was waiting for something more.

"It would be better if-" the sudden bang stopped him. The Doctor's hand was close to his head, and his face came closer and closer.

"I decide what's better and what's worse. I gave you a chance. Now I'll find out for myself."

No no no. It can't end like this. He's about to lose everything.

"What do you want to hide from me, Stone?" He said every word slowly and with satisfaction.

He really wanted to stop it, tried his best, but the doctor's genius is unbeatable.

"That I'm in love with you." words have left his mouth. He felt like his soul was leaving him with them. He waited for the worst without looking up.

They stood in silence. Stone continued to feel the doctor's warm breath on his skin. But in the end it stopped, too. The doctor moved away.

"I'm incredibly brilliant." "The serum works perfectly. Even in difficult conditions."

Stone raised eyesights. He expected a different reaction. Anything towards his feelings.

"Don't stand there like a peg. Pass the coffee, we're celebrating."

Stone was trying to understand the situation. Why he ignored his confession completely.

"But..., what?"

"Oh Stone, do you think I'm an idiot? For a moment, I thought you were really hiding something serious from me."

Words were getting to him very slowly.

"Does that mean..."

"I knew it?" he finished for it. "Of course I did. You're obvious."

Now Stone didn't understand anything. Did the doctor know he was in love with him? But he didn't do anything about it?

"What are you thinking about now?" asked the doctor

"Aren't you going to fire me?"

"Why would I? You are an invaluable assistant. Do you mean those stupid feelings you can suppress?"

"I don't want to suppress them." It slipped out. The situation worse every second, but the serum was still working.

"No?" Robotnik reduced their distance again. "So what would you like?"

"To show my love" answered quietly and looked away.

"Look at me" he ordered

Stone followed the order. His cheeks burned him from the heat.

"Show how?"

He was more nervous than before.

"Kiss you." he practically whispered. He wanted to get out of sight again, but he can't.

"The truly pathetic human feelings." he heard the answer, but he didn't feel any derision. "I must admit, however, that I value you as an employee... and perhaps someone closer."

His body was being passed through adrenaline. He didn't know what to expect.

"I wouldn't want so that my best assistant bad mood can affect your work, so sometimes I can accommodate your needs."  
He said and to the agent's surprise, he leaned over and he kissed him softly.

Stone in shock didn't have time to react. it was barely a peck, that ended up there suddenly as it started. His lips left the warmth of foreign lips. He couldn't believe it.

"Does that satisfy you for this moment?" asked the doctor.

"I want more!" he answered quickly and violently. He wasn't sure if he said it himself or if it was still due to the serum.  
"I'm sorry." He covered his mouth with his hand.

"I give you a finger and you take the whole hand," he said with a slight superiority. "But well, do it the way you need it."

Stone was a little surprised to let him do so much, but he didn't intend to waste the opportunity. He bumped off the wall and stood on his fingers, stuck himself in the mouth Robotnik. He took his hands around his neck and drew him closer to himself. Even if he crossed the border, now he needed this like air.

At first he was nervous, but when he felt his hands on his back, he stopped stressing and focused on the sensations he had been hungry for so long. 

He deepened his kiss, rubbing himself against his boss's tongue. Doctor didn't remain passive and was equally passionate about the kiss.

He had never feel so good before. If this is never to happen again, he want to use this moment as much as he can.

But in the end, he had to step back to satisfy his need for oxygen. He breathed hard, and his eyesight rested on Ivo.

"Would you like to add something more?" asked the doctor, wiping a trickle of saliva from his beard.

He had to think about it. Apparently, the serum didn't work anymore. So it's been running for about 10 minutes. The most intense 10 minutes of his life.

"I love you, sir" is what he wanted to say. He finally confessed out loud.

"Let's not talk about things that are obvious." He straightened out and moved away.  
"Now let's get on with our work, we need to extend serum time. And you're a good rabbit of experience." he reached for a cup of coffee and took a few sips. "If we do well, you'll get another reward," he said and turned back to his desk. 

For the rest of the day, Stone was standing by his boss, wondering if maybe the doctor is also fell attracted to him. After all, he kissed him, and said he wouldn't talk about the obvious.

Maybe someday he'll have a chance when it's Robotnik who's under the influence of the serum.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has NSFW content.

Agent grabbed a little red screwdriver and went back to the lab.  
The doctor stood at his desk and welded something closer unspecified.

"Here you go, Doctor," said Stone, passing the tool.

Robotnik looked over his shoulder, taking off the goggles.

"Not that imbecile! I said JIB B 1012! Do you understand or should I draw it for you? Why are you wasting my time!?"

The agent went a little back when the doctor yelled. He wouldn't actually despise the drawing. Although he could boast of his one doctorate, but it wasn't about the screwdriver.

"I'm sorry, doctor" he said quietly and humbly. He didn't like it when Ivo was angry at him.

"And you're gonna stand there or bring me the right one? Or I'm supposed to do it myself, then what should I keep you for?" He hissed.

Stone went back to the search immediately. He entered into a little tool room and knelt down in front of one of the lockers.  
For a while, he was looking at the tools idly. Eventually, he decided to help yourself by using phone and google that specific model.

Finally found it.

He quickly returned to the doctor and gave him the desired screwdriver.

"At last." Robotnik ripped it out of his hand without even looking at him. "You can go now, I want to focus." he gave the order.

The agent sighed and left the lab.

Since he had nothing to do right now, he went to the kitchen on a coffee break.

It's been a month since he confessed his feelings. The first weeks were like heaven for Stone. He got closer to Robotnik than ever before. They spent more time together and their relationship has become more... specific.

Doctor let him touch himself more often. The agent also received more rewards, and over time he began to initiate the kisses that Ivo eventually allowed him. 

The atmosphere between them started to become more intimate. Over time, hands wandering around the body joined in. The relationship between them was no longer as normal as like between boss and assistant. Stone was happy.

It was perfect and it was getting better every day.

And suddenly, a few days ago, everything stopped.

Robotnik started to keep his distance. He wouldn't let him kiss and touch him. He kept their contacts to a minimum and often locked himself in the laboratory and forbade Stone to enter.

His behavior has changed. He was brittle. He didn't joke as often as usual. Stone didn't see that crazy smile on his boss face anymore.

It was so sudden and understandable to agent.

And the most important, it's hurts.

Stone had no idea what was going on. He really thought the doctor liked him. At least in a way. Doctor let him do that things before without problem. What's changed? Did he do something wrong? Or did Ivo have enough of him?

He wants to know the truth, but it's not that simple. The doctor is mysterious. He typically doesn't talk to him about anything other than work.

It was all complicated...

_________

The agent's been in the kitchen for three hours now. Idle and worried. He didn't know what to do, but he didn't want to lose the doctor.  
There was not much he could do. He didn't know what Ivo was thinking. And knowing his thoughts would have helped him a lot.

Unfortunately, he didn't read in mind.

He wiped his tired eyes.

"Fuck!" A sudden loud screaming interrupted the peace. It was the doctor's voice.

He got up quickly and ran towards the noise.

Stone beat this distance in record time and fell into the lab. Robotnik was lying on the ground coughing.

"Doctor!" Stone ran up to him and picked him up from the floor. "What happened?"

Ivo stopped coughing and looked at him angry.

"I wasn't careful and this stupid serum decided to explode." doctor answered and then quietly cursed under his nose. "Why are you here? Did I call you?" You must be so incompetent?"

Stone ignored the questions.

"Explode? Are you okay?" Although the doctor was angry at him, he was still worried.

"Yes. I'm fine. My elbow only hurts from falling. I'm gonna have to stop working on this serum. I can't stabilize it in gaseous form, and it's still difficult to get the ingredients..."

Stone was just thinking. Wait... did the doctor mean the truth serum? So did that mean... yes. That would be correct. Ivo now answering to his questions. That means he would answer any other...

"All right, Stone. I give you a warning for your insubordination. Actually, you can go home now. I won't need you anymore today."

Robotnik wants to get rid of him. That must be it.

"What exactly exploded?" agent asked.

"Truth serum." doctor answered and looked more pissed off, "Stop asking stupid questions and do what I says. I told you to leave. We're done for today!" 

The doctor was angry. Or was he... nervous?

"I don't know what's going on with you today, agent. Maybe I should send you on a forced vacation for a while." Ivo wiped his coat off. "I'm going to home. And you may not come tomorrow."

What? No! Stone's stressed out. He wanted to send him on vacation? He never gave him a day off. What did he mean by that? Why did he want to get rid of it so much?

The doctor was just about to pass by him off to leave the lab. 

Stone swallowed. If he doesn't do anything now, he doesn't know if he'll get a second chance. He knows there's gonna be trouble, but he took a risk. Agent has come to terms with future consequences and blocked Ivo's path by putting his hand on the wall. He can't let go now.

Robotnik stalled and raised his eyebrow. Surprised, he looked at younger man.

"What do you think you're doing, Agent Stone? Take your hand back." he recommended it slowly.

Stone didn't move. He was looking at him with a nervous face.

Ivo made a single laughter. He closed his eyes and shake his head.

"Well, well, well, someone forgot who's in charge here. Don't you remember who's boss and who's a humble servant?" he looked at him with superiority.

But the agent didn't get scared. He was determined to know the truth. 

Doctor didn't like it. His eyelid twitched, and his facial expression changed to more angry. He laughed nervously.

"Oh I know what you're thinking, but I didn't think you are that stupid. You got a chance and you think that you can just use it?" he asked his subordinate. Stone didn't give up. He looked at him constantly. Robotnik got pissed off. "You fool... Listen to me carefully...Don't you FUCKING DARE, OR I SWEAR TO YOU, IF YOU DON'T TAKE YOUR FUCKING HAND OUT OF THE WALL RIGHT NOW! I WILL FIRED YOU FASTER THAN YOU CAN BEG ME FOR FORGIVENESS!” he stabbed him in the chest with his finger.

Stone was watching the doctor explode. His heart started to beat harder. He bite his bottom lip.

"Indeed?" he dared to asked and didn't have to wait long for an answer.

“No...” Doctor replied and went silent in shock. For the first time, he was the one who's run out of words.  
Stone was always obedient assistant. He obeyed every order Robotnik gave him, immediately. He did the most humiliating things when the doctor wanted to. The agent was a fool to admire his boss. Who for some reason was in love with him.

The doctor must have thought, what right does Stone have to be above him now. Ivo suddenly felt threatened. He wanted to escape.

But he didn't have time.

"Would you fire me?" Stone asked quietly.

Ivo's throat was dry. He couldn't believe that Stone dared to do something like that.

"No, never." He was forced to respond uncontrollably.

The doctor was furious.

He clenched his fist and hit the cupboard with all his might. The metal bent slightly under the impact.  
Robotnik closed his eyes with anger.

"Stone. I warn you. It's your last chance." he went backwards and turned his back to the agent and put his hands flat on his desk supporting himself. "Get out of here, or you'll regret it." he gave a sharp command and took a deep breath.

Adrenaline goes on Stone body. He felt fear mixed with satisfaction. Never? It was a lot of information, but now that he started, he wanted more.  
He chased the most brilliant man on this planet into a trap. Now he was the hunter and Ivo was his game he was going to hunt.

"How are you feeling?" agent asked, standing straight.

Doctor turned violently.

"How!? I'm fucking angry! Because you think you can play with me!

"Let's just call this an experiment." Stone felt more confident. He could play with him. He was in control now.

"You little-"

"Doctor." Stone interrupted his sentence. He didn't want to waste time "Why did you start avoiding me?"

Robotnik looked sideways. He resisted the serum much longer than Stone. But he wasn't strong enough "Because I didn't want you to know that I'm pathetic, just like you."

Pathetic?

Doctor was definitely abusing that word. It has always referred to the behaviour typical people, as the doctor liked to call them, the basic people.

Stone was already opening his mouth to ask another question, but Ivo wouldn't let him.

"Shut up! Don't even start!" Doctor moved, and quickly approached to agent. He pushed him against the wall and grabbed his tie. "That's enough."

Lower man swallowed.

"Who do you think I am, Stone? Do you think I'm gonna groveling in front of you, because of this? You think that you've got me in your hand?" his eyesight of superiority has returned." I cancels my last words. I'll never gonna be this much pathetic, like you. 

The agent was a little surprised. He lacked words and wasn't sure what to expect. He was losing again, even though he seemed to have an advantage over him. 

But he almost forgot. The doctor was a genius and the only alpha in this room. A steadfast, a little crazy, scientist. He showed his dominance again. Stone didn't have a way to match him.

He felt anxiety and a slight...arousal.

"You want to know the truth, Stone? "There you go." It gave Stone chills. "The truth is, I'm too brilliant to waste my precious time on something as trivial as love! Human feelings are stupid, unnecessary and distracting! The world needs my genius! So I'm not going to lose to something so simple. It's better to wait until it's gone.

Stone was speechless.

Doctor loves him... He... loves him too.

So is that why he avoided him? He was afraid of those feelings? Despite his above-average IQ and five doctorates, he couldn't handle love?

Stone must have said something. He couldn't let him stay alone with it. He knew how troublesome the feelings were.

"I'll tell you from experience, they don't just disappear." finally said after a long moment's silence.

His heart started to beat like crazy. Doctor was still standing close to him.

"How clever you've suddenly become... So what do you suggest Dr. Stone?" he asked with sarcasm.

The agent wasn't sure if it was a rhetorical question, but he answered anyway.

"Avoiding it can cause more trouble, so I'll give you the same advice you gave me before. Sometimes you can just give up to satisfy your needs..." he really hoped it would convince him.

"Well, well. How do you know I even want to satisfy them?"

Right, Stone wasn't sure.

But he might be.

"Do you want me to kiss you right now, Doctor?" he asked, barely catching his breath.

He was nervous, there was still a chance that he would hear a refusal.

"...damn it, Stone...of course I want..." Ivo said madly. But he wasn't happy that he had to say it under the serum.

Stone breathed a sigh of relief and smiled.

Doctor had an angry gaze. But after a while he sighed as if he had given up.

"Don't be so self-satisfied." Robotnik grabbed the assistant's tie harder. "You're gonna be punished for all you had the nerve to do." he hissed and pulled him to kiss.

Stone immediately, without hesitation, returned the kiss. The heat wave went through his body. He put his hands on older man back and pulled him closer.

Doctor didn't protest and deepened the kiss by putting his tongue in the man's mouth.

The agent made a single moan, and then another when Ivo's knee rubbed against his crotch.

Doctor interrupted and moved away a bit.

"Already hard?" he said mockingly "You're a real pervert Agent. What should I do with you?

Stone's face was very blushed. He was breathing shallow.

"Punish me..." he whispered.

Robotnik smiled ominously. "Real pervert. As you wish." pulled off his tie "Turn around, hands behind your back" he ordered.

Agent quickly executed the command and pressed his face to a cold metal surface. He suspected what the doctor would use a tie for and wasn't disappointed. His hands were tied. 

It was exciting. He bite bottom lip.

The space in his pants was reduced dramatically, making it a little bit painful.

Doctor put one hand on his hips while the other clamped his hair and leaned his head back.

"It's time to pay." He said in his ear and knee landed between legs of a younger man again.

Stone trembled.

"Please doctor..."

"Ordinary please is not enough, Stone. You've been very disobedient today." He bit him gently in the neck and made a few hickeys. His leg started to move, rubbing rhythmically against the agent's erections.

The lower man was wriggling, catching bigger breaths.

"D-Doctor..." "He stood on his toes, flex all his muscles, and his whole body was shaking. "...I beg you...b-beg you do something!"

Robotnik smiled with satisfaction. He reached into the assistant's pants and released his hard cock.

Stone sighed with relief. Suddenly he felt cold as Ivo moved away from him. 

"Turn around."

He followed the order and leaned against the wall. Doctor was looking at him insightfully. Especially his stiff problem. Agent licked his dry lips, looking at the doctor with desire. His hands were still tied, so there was nothing he could do.

"What a nice view, but don't count on me to kneel from you." he approached him and without taking off his gloves, he touched sensitive spot with his finger. He slided over the entire length, tickling him.

"Doctor..."

"No hurry, Stone." the other hand came close to the younger man's mouth "Suck it."

Agent looked into his eyes. He rightly pulled out his tongue and licked the glove material. Doctor, without wasting time, put two fingers in his mouth.

Stone moaned and squinted his eyes..

Then he made a throat moan when Ivo's hand clenched around his dick. So tight that the chills went through his body. He felt like he was about to lose control of his legs.

Ivo started jerking him off hardly. 

Agent's breathing speeded up considerably. He bit his teeth on Robotnik glove. He was so horny by the whole situation that it didn't take him long and he came in screaming, making the floor dirty.

The doctor took his fingers out of his mouth.

"That was fast." he didn't seem surprised

Stone was embarrassed

"Do you want to ask something more Stone?"

The agent thought about it and after a while looked at Ivo.

"No, Doctor. I don't need to ask the obvious."

Robotnik smiled.

"Well, you can impress me sometimes." he leaned over and kissed him briefly. "I'll say this once, so don't forget...From now on you're only mine."

Stone widened eyes, and feeled warm in his heart.

"Yes, Doctor." he answered with a light smile.


End file.
